Legendary Warrior
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: I will fight for what is right, give it my all, and never give up...no matter what. I am the legendary warrior, Silver the hedgehog!


_**Legendary Warrior**_

* * *

**Summary: **I will fight for what is right, give it my all, and never give up...no matter what. I am the legendary warrior, Silver the hedgehog!

**Pairing: **I'm gonna try and not make this a romance story, but it (might) have a little SilverXBlaze thrown into this...

Oh, before I start the story, this will take place during " back in the day" time.

* * *

Our village was once a beautiful place to be at. Our village once was peaceful and happy. Ever since King Eggman ruled our village, darkness and sorrow replaced the peace. King Eggman would make up ridiculous laws and would raise the taxes up at least every week. Most people couldn't keep up with the taxes and were forced to live on the streets, with barely any food or water. The people on the streets would be lucky if they found a piece of bread in the street. Now; why can't we simply not take King Eggman out? Well, King Eggman has a powerful army. You must be a naive fool to take on against his army. It would be impossible to take out his army.

I live in a hut with my best friend, Blaze the cat.

Blaze is not only my friend, but like a dear, loving sister to me. I wish we could change this. I wish peace could be restored into a village like long ago. But that will probably never happen.

"Is something troubling you? You've been acting strange for the past couple of days."

I look up, startled to hear her voice. I thought she was asleep. Blaze stands before me in the dark. I can barely make out her face, that's how dark it was. We were supposed to sleep now so that we could wake up easier for tomorrow morning...for work. And try to make a living and all that good stuff.

"I'm fine..." I lied, watching her motionless figure.

"Blaze, you should go to bed now."

Eventually, she walks back into her own bed, without saying another word. It creaked noisily as she crawled on her tiny bed. I wish we had bigger beds. I close my eyes and try to sleep.

"Do you think we will ever have peace restored in our village again?" She whispers softly into the quiet night. I thought about that question for awhile. Will we? I didn't really know for sure.

"I hope so Blaze, I really hope so."

0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o

I took the seeds in the palm of my hand and planted them into the ground. I hoped that they would grow and I would be able to sell these vegetable. After that I watered the seeds with the very little water that I have. It would be a miracle if the seeds would grow in this drought. It hasn't rained for awhile now, about a month to be exact. I really need the rain so that I can sell the products.

"Morning!" A cherry voice from behind me said. I look over my shoulder and see an azure hedgehog behind me, grinning.

"Morning..." I grumbled back, trying not to sound rude as I possibly could.

There was an awkward pause. I thought he was going to walk away, but he started to talk again.

"The name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" He winked at me, causing me to frown. "What's your name?"

"My name is Silver," I gloomily said, before going back watering my seeds. I shield my eyes from the bright, hot sun. I then wipe my forehead with the back of my head.

"Hot day, huh?" Sonic chuckled. I nod my head, slowly getting annoyed of this guy, but I decide not to say anything to him.

"So...ya heard what King Eggman's gonna do now?" I look at Sonic, with slight interest, but I was also trying to plant my seeds into the soil.

"He's gonna take at least ninety percent of money away from everyone. If you don't give your money to him, then ya get thrown in the slammer," Sonic explained. I could tell he was trying to look at the positive side of this, but we all knew there wasn't a positive side in this...except for King Eggman.

I look at Sonic in shock.

"He...he can't do that!" I shouted, anger shot inside me. I couldn't believe he actually decided to do that. It'll be a matter of time until Blaze and I, well not only Blaze and I, but everyone else too, will end up homeless.

"Oh, but he can. He is "king" after all, right?"

He was right. I couldn't deny it. I felt like I could somehow...do something about this. I wanted to put an end to King Eggman's evil ways. I wanted to teach him a lesson. I wanted our village to be restored with peace and happiness as it used to be. I wanted to live without a care nor worry. But how was I going to do this? How am I going to take out King Eggman's army, and finally defeat King Eggman himself?

I have no idea.

* * *

Chapter one is finished. I don't know whether I'll keep writing this story though. If I do, then updates will be rare.

Oh, just to let you know, Silver doesn't have his powers...yet...


End file.
